


Flash in the Pan

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo hates washing dishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash in the Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macavitykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macavitykitsune).



> For the prompt: Spanking - I told you to wash the dishes

Gojyo liked to think of himself as a pretty progressive sort of guy. Being raised (more or less) by his brother, he didn’t really have a delineation in his mind the way some guys did between “men’s work” and “women’s work” – there was just work, and somebody had to do it.

That being said, there were some kinds of work that Gojyo didn’t particularly _like_ to do; such as sorting through the recycling (you always ended up sticky and covered in beer, and there were _far_ better ways in the world to accomplish that); dusting (it made him sneeze, not to mention that the dust came back about ten seconds after you’d wiped something clean); and dishes.

Doing dishes reminded him of one of the few “real” jobs he had ever managed to hold down – washing dishes in a roadside grub-hole when he was fourteen. It had been hot, smelly, greasy work that hadn’t paid shit, and the cook – a fat, pock-faced bastard with bad teeth named Omi – had alternated between slapping Gojyo across the head when he was pissed off, and grabbing his ass when he was in a good mood.

Everyone in the kitchen had ignored his shit, so Gojyo had mostly ignored it too – and anyway, he wasn’t the only one who regularly got his skull smacked when Omi was pissed; not to mention he was no stranger to getting his ass grabbed either. But when the bastard had cornered him in the walk-in one night after close and demanded that Gojyo “earn his paycheque” – well fuck, Gojyo had taken the lousy kitchen job to get away from that sort of shit. He’d knocked Omi on his ass, and then gave his notice by raiding the cash register.

After that, he’d learned how to play cards, and he’d kept throwing punches at anyone who thought he was a push-over. He’d earned way better money than he ever had washing dishes too.

“Man – do I _have_ to do this? Can’t you get the monkey to help you?”

Hakkai flashed him a patient, but dangerous look. “Goku is....a little overzealous at times,” he held up a slightly dented tin cup as evidence, “and the work goes much faster if there are two people.”

“Fine, fine.” Gojyo rolled up his sleeves and plunged his hands into the warm, soapy water, thankful that they hadn’t had anything with a red sauce for supper. That always turned the water the most disgusting colour...

Hakkai went to work drying the dishes and putting them back in their little mesh bags. He’d gone all camp counsellor a little while back and had bought them each a set of tin dishes, probably hoping that it would encourage them to do their own washing – but for Sanzo there was nothing doing, and Goku always used too much soap – so Hakkai had remained in charge of the whole dish washing front. To distract himself from the faintly nauseating smell of food particles boiled in lemon dish soap, Gojyo started humming to himself, and quickly decided that his makeshift tune needed words.

“Washin’....Washin’ dishes...For the maaaan...”

There was soft, almost inaudible _whoosh_ sound, and then Gojyo felt a sudden, sharp sting on his ass.

“What the fuck?” He yelped – though after the fact he would entirely deny that the sound he made was _anything_ like a yelp; particularly in front of Goku.

“Really Gojyo, I told you to wash the dishes, not to provide our after dinner entertainment.”

Gojyo rubbed his ass with a soapy hand, feeling off-balance as he tried to decide if he was offended or not. “Man – did you just _spank_ me?”

Hakkai looked at the spatula in his hand with an amused and entirely unapologetic expression. “Well, I suppose that depends.”

“Depends on what?

Hakkai cinched shut one mesh bag, went to work filling another, his eyes determinedly downcast. “Did you enjoy it?”

It had made him think, very fleetingly, of being fourteen and stooped over a sink, but that had only been for about a second. After all, it was Hakkai – the bastard was even smiling dammit, Gojyo could see the upturn of his lips – and it hadn’t really hurt at all, because he hadn’t meant it to.

“Just let me finish washing these,” Gojyo offered, “And I’ll show you what I thought of it.”

“Oh,” Hakkai barely suppressed a laugh, but Gojyo caught the edges of it, and it made his heart speed up, “should I be worried? Will you give me a head-start?”

“Not on your life man, not on your life.” Gojyo answered, flicking soap suds at him, just on principle.

-End-


End file.
